Te Odio
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Ambos sabían que ese día llegaría, aunque él hizo un valiente intento por retrasarlo lo más posible. Al menos lo intentó.


Te Odio.

Kurosaki Karin tenía un talento digamos innato para estar en el peor lugar en el peor momento posible. Parecía atraer el caos y los desastres en cualquier lugar en el cual pasaba más tiempo del que debería. Pero como periodista, encontraba esto bastante ventajoso para estar siempre en la escena de los hechos interesantes y recibir más paga.

Una vez estuvo cenando en un restaurante cuando la esposa de un empresario importante en su ciudad llegó gritando que era un bastardo infiel y empezó a pelearse con la mujer que estaba acompañando a su marido esa noche arrancándose los cabellos entre sí, resultó que al final la mujer era la hermana del empresario y ellos se divorciaron unos meses después, pero Karin fue la única periodista que tuvo fotos de alta calidad y todos los diálogos bien documentados en el menor tiempo. Oh, sus bolsillos se llenaron muy bien en esa ocasión, pero no tanto cuando estuvo en ese incendio en un hotel y menos aquella vez que ella misma detuvo un intento de violación a la novia del adolescente más rico de la ciudad. Todo eso le traía muy buen dinero, sí, pero no era lo que más le gustaba de ser periodista.

Lo que más le gustaba de involucrarse en el peligro y la polémica, era que _él_ siempre estaba ahí para tratar de mantenerla fuera de problemas, fallando la mayor parte del tiempo pero aun así siendo encantadoramente persistente en ser una piedra en su zapato. O más bien un pedazo de hielo duro, frío y atractivo como nadie más.

Hitsugaya Toshiro era un detective en jefe del departamento de policías de Karakura, puesto que antes le había pertenecido a su padre. Se conocían desde que ella era una niña y él un adolescente, ella lo amaba desde los dieciséis años y ahora a los veinte no quería nada más que hacerlo todo suyo, sin importarle un comino que fuera seis años mayor, sin importarle sus constantes rechazos. Sabía que la amaba también, solo debía lograr que lo admitiera.

Era esa misma idea de conquistar a su chico y su talento innato a meterse en problemas lo que la llevó a su situación actual: escondida bajo una mesa en medio de un tiroteo entre la policía y una pandilla de traficantes de armas en un almacén abandonado.

Lo peor es que sabía que si una bala no la mataba, Toshiro lo haría.

Tal como sospechó, una vez la salvó y se aseguró de que no tuviera ni el más mínimo rasguño, comenzó a regañarla peor de lo que nadie nunca antes la había regañado en su vida. Incluso siguió regañándola mientras la arrastraba a su auto y aún mientras conducía para llevarla a su pequeña casita alquilada lejos del centro de la ciudad como acostumbraba pues él insistía en que su motocicleta para alguien tan imprudente como ella era un gran peligro, sin importarle que hubiera accedido a sus demandas de usar casco seguía prefiriendo llevarla desperdiciando su hermoso auto en la velocidad estándar impuesta por la ley.

-En serio no puedo creer tu imprudencia, Karin.- dijo por millonésima vez mientras le abría la puerta del auto una vez llegaron a su destino como el caballero adorablemente anticuado que era. –Debería arrestarte por meterte en asuntos policiacos, sobre todo porque es la tercera vez en este mes.- la miró mal.

-Los dos sabemos que no lo harás, porque me amas.- sonrió socarrona al verlo rodar los ojos. –Por otro lado, no me molestaría nada que me esposes mientras sea en un ambiente privado…- se acercó a él provocativamente, disfrutando ver como sus mejillas enrojecían. Él podía mantener ese hermoso rostro inexpresivo todo lo que quisiera, pero no era muy bueno controlando su rubor.

-Solo ve a casa, Karin. Ya es tarde.- quiso irse pero la pelinegra alcanzó a tomar su mano. -¿Ahora qué?- la miró desconfiado.

-Pensé que podrías quedarte a cenar. Como es tan tarde todos los lugares decentes para comer están cerrados así que puedo prepararte algo.- propuso poniendo su sonrisa más inocente.

-Karin, sin ofender, pero no eres la mejor cocinera de la ciudad.- la miró burlonamente.

-Lo sé.- bufó. –Pero tú estás muy cerca de ser el mejor cocinero, así que para ayudarme a superar el trauma de casi morir baleada hoy podrías ayudarme a preparar una deliciosa cena.- lo tomó de la muñeca para comenzar a jalarlo hacia su casita antes de que pueda negarse.

-Tengo trabajo que hacer, Karin.- intentó zafarse, mas ella no cedió. –Acaban de arrestar a media pandilla, tengo que estar allí.-

-Sobrevivirán unas horas sin ti.- lo soltó finalmente solo para mirarlo con ojos de cachorritos bien practicados. –Vamos. ¿Sí?- pestañeó.

El albino la miró fríamente pero ella solo volvió a aletear sus pestañas, cantando victoria cuando vio sus hombros desplomarse y sus labios hacer una mueca de resignación.

-Bien.- exclamó molesto pasándola para entrar a la casa. –Pero solo me quedaré hasta después de la cena. Ni un minuto más.- advirtió.

-Por supuesto.- la Kurosaki soltó una risita baja, pícara y malvada mientras lentamente cerraba la puerta de su casa sin intenciones de volverla a abrir en un buen rato.

Cuando la puerta de la casita volvió a abrirse, fue a la mañana siguiente y por mano de un muy despeinado y malhumorado Hitsugaya Toshiro, con su ropa arrugada y ojeras bajo sus ojos turquesas. Él salió de la vivienda pisando fuerte y siguiéndolo la periodista se asomó por la puerta aún más despeinada que el mayor, con marcas de chupones en todo su cuello y solo una fina sabana cubriendo su desnudez, aun así la diferencia más obvia era la enorme sonrisa que abarcaba su rostro cansado pero feliz.

-Te odio.- murmuró él entre dientes lanzándole una mirada repleta de rencor y furia, a pesar de que los dos sabían muy bien que estaba mintiendo.

-Eso no lo decía anoche, detective.- prácticamente ronroneó lo cual no lo sorprendió pues por los arañazos frescos que tenía en la espalda no le era muy difícil asociarla como felina. –Ahora, deberías apresurarte, apuesto que tus compañeros se están preguntando donde estuviste toda la noche.- oh, eso sin duda, los rumores sobre él se extenderían por meses. Cómo la odiaba. Indignado, trató de ignorarla y caminó hasta su auto que seguía estacionado frente a la casa. -¡Y la próxima vez que vengas trae esas esposas!- gritó entre carcajadas mientras abría la puerta de su auto para largarse de allí lo más rápido posible.

-¡No voy a volver!- gritó a cambio sin poder contenerse.

-¡Sí lo harás!-

Y, maldición, ambos sabían que ella tenía razón.

Fin.

Holaaa! :D

Este fanfic lo tenía guardado por ahí... estaba buscando entre mis cosas y me di cuenta de q nunca lo subi a ningun lado asi q aquí tienen xD Disfruten esto mientras preparo otra cosilla~

Ojala les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
